The present invention relates to an artificial-flower toy apparatus operative in response to sensing of sound, in which the sound is sensed to dance at least one artificial flower.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a system in which a motor is driven to operate a crying mechanism for crying an artificial bird or the like, to operate a vertically moving mechanism for vertically moving the artificial bird or the like, or to operate a lightening mechanism for lightening one or more miniature electric bulbs.
However, the various mechanisms including the crying mechanism, the vertically moving mechanism and the lightening mechanism and so on are operated independently of each other.. Thus, such mechanisms lack in taste.